


Coffee & Lemon

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Skateboarding, fem slash, skater girls, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Потроху підходять  професійні скейтери та скейтерки деякі були дорослі, деякі ще зовсім підлітки. Серсі  дістає фотоапарата та починає фотографувати,  те що сподобалося. Спочатку їй нестерпно хочеться поритися в наплічнику та закурити цигарку.  Та потім Серсея захоплюється. Вона спостерігає крізь оптику фотоапарата за Сансою. Здається вона ніколи не помиляється. Легко відштовхується від пружного асфальту ступнею, завжди вчасно хапає дошку та в протилежному напрямку робить вигин, щоб втримати рівновагу. Коса Санси, ніби змія розвивається в різні боки, коли вона зі швидкістю зіїзджає донизу.  Легка, наче пір’їнка та прудка, наче гірський струмок.  Через дві години під похмурим сонцем, оголошують перерву і вони зустрічаються біля столику з напоями.- Я Серсея, - вона протягує руку та помічає, що Санса втомилася. На щоках ледь помітно грає рум’янець, волосся під кашкетом спітніло і липне на лоба та шию. Грудна клітина важко піднімається.- Санса, мені дуже приємно, - в неї такий гарний голос, що Серсі навіть забуває про що їм потрібно розмовляти.





	

\- Серйозно, Роберте, -  пирхає в стільничку Серсі, намагається з гідністю перейти дорогу. Виходить не дуже: велика, важка сумка норовить зісковзнути з плеча, а кава не зважаючи на стаканчик з захистом від тепла, така гаряча, що ще трохи і вона її впустить.

На тому кінці слухавки чути незадоволене сопіння.

\- Санса Старк висхідна зірка скейтбордінгу. Ніби про багатеньких дівчат за яких платять родини я ще не писала! Ти хочеш знову звести все до сторінки шість?

\- Ти не розумієш, вона погодилася на цю співбесіду в той час як відмовила The New York Times.

Серсея нервово прикусує вуста, ледь не впускає стаканчик з кавою.

\- Тобто  Еддард тобі по старій дружбі не попросив, - в голосі жінки чутні іронічні нотки.

\- Жінко! Та аби не Нед, вона б не погодилася, вона взагалі  новинарям ані слова, ані півслова не казала ще. Про неї писали, вона виграла всі змагання у Флориді, що проходили минулої осені.

\- Гаразд, - приречено зітхає вона.

\- Я вислав тобі посилання на статті з нею, та на її фейсбук. Вона завтра буде кататись в Рівер Парку, там якісь жіночі чи то змагання, чи то що будуть.

\- Чоловіки – зло думає Серсі і саме в цю мить:  сумка падає біля порогу її дому, стаканчик летить з рук, розбризкуючи темно-коричніві цятки  на її замшеві бежеві черевики.

\- Чудово, - цідить вона крізь стиснуті вуста, та підбирає стаканчик, кидає до смітника.

Вечір починається не дуже.

В квартирі напівтемрява, лишень крізь вікна просочується бліде світло з сусідніх вікон. Серсі вмикає світло, кладе ключи в миску з блакитної глини. Знімає ненависні черевички та взуває теплі мякі капці з розтоптанами вщент задниками. Речі летять на стілець, вона одягає сірий спортивний костюм. Серсі нарешті може розслабитись. Роздається стандартний звук увімкнення і її ноут вмикається, вона дивиться на  посилання. На профилі фейсбуку Санси Старк видко лишень руді, вогняні пасма та футболку з логотипом  New York University School of Law та трохи джинсових шорт з високою талією, в руках дівчина тримає скейт , обличчя зрізано. Коли Серсея хоче подивитись профіль їй кажуть, що лише друзі Санси можут продивлятись її світлини.

\- Відмінне лайно, - шипить вона і додає запит на дружбу та йде на кухню розігрівати лазанью.

Ноутбук булькає вхідним повідомленням.

Доброго вечору (дурнуватий посміхунчик) я не додаю в друзі людей, яких не знаю наживо. Що ви хотіли?

Вона хлопає долонею біля ноутбуку по столу та гарчить. Схиляєтся над ним та швидко набирає однією рукою:

Доброго вечору, я Серсея Ланістер новинар New York Post.

\- Я вмію читати – одразу ж приходить відповідь і знов дурнуватий посміхунчик.

\- Хочу взяти інтерв’ю у Вас, - роздратована стукотить по клавішам Серсея.

\- Я не додам Вас в друзі. А інтерв’ю дам. – приходить відповідь.

\- Завтра о 12-тій приходьте в РіверСайд парк(дурнуватий посміхунчик)

Її це неймовірно дратує. Серсі гуглить ім’я та прізвище та находить нарешті світлину обличчя дівчини Старк.

\- Ок, а до скількох він буде. Цей захід?

\- Заплановано до трьох, - відповідає Санса вже без посміхунчиків і одразу добавляє назву заходу.

\- Домовились – відповідає Серсі та вводить запит в бінг «GRO X Riverside Girls Season Opener Jam».

Продивляється календар, та потім гуглить терміни з скейтбордінгу. Коли вона нарешті відривається від ноуту на її годиннику висвітлюється 2 a.m.

\- Чудово, Серсі, ти як завжди не виспешься, - думає вона та залишає все як є, щоб завалитись на ліжко. Її вистачає лише на те, щоб зняти капці.

_____________________________________________________________

Серсея прискіпливо дивиться на своє відображення в люстерко. Зачіска лежить досконало, окремі пасма трохи  недбало падають на високе чоло. На обличчі з косметики лише гігієнічна помада та консилер і коректор, щоб не видно було кола під очима.  Вона одягає на носа  темні окуляри та виходить з підземки. Роззирається навколо, перетинає дорогу і йде в бік парку. Сьогодні вона вирішила одягтись більш зручно, тому на ногах  сірі конверти, джинси дудочки з високою талією, біла простора футболка від «ГАП» та вільний трикотажний кардиган гранатового кольору. А ще сірий наплічник в вигляді сови, в якому лежить камера, телефон і купа інших потрібних і не потрібних зовсім речей, накшталт жуйки з лимонним смаком, яку вона не любить . Сансу вона помічає одразу. Її волосся заплетене в тугу косу, деякі пасма вільно звисають біля  шиї та щік. Вона схожа на модернову лицарку с наколінниками, налокітниками, та щитками на литках і в сірому шоломі на якому намальована вовчиця з червоною стрічкою навколо шиї. Червона стрічка продовжується та скалатається в словосполучення «Червона вовчиця». Вона одягнена в світло-блакитні джинси, чорну футболку, прості червоні конверси. Все  це їй неймовірно личить.

Серсі дивиться на те, як Санса посміхається іншим учасницям. На їх обличчях грає неймовірна добірка почуттів від впертої рішучості до непевної невизначеності з додатком щастя.

\- Агов! – Серсея махає рукою у напрямку Санси, та обертається розбишацькі підморгує їй. А потім бере свій скейт та розганяється спускаючись вниз до помосту, що нагадує глибоку воронку, або порожній басейн. Вона тримається за середину дошки, коли робить сальто в повітрі, так що  Серсея відчуває биття свого серця у горлянці.  А потім Санса балансує на самій дошці на самому краю помосту і махає рукою Серсеї у відповідь. Цей  лихацький вчинок дівчини чомусь не дратує її. До самого заходу, ще двадцять хвилин. Хоча навколо помостів для трюків, вже зібралися столики з їжею та водою, приладдям для скейтбордінгу.  Потроху підходять  професійні скейтери та скейтерки деякі були дорослі, деякі ще зовсім підлітки. Серсі  дістає фотоапарата та починає фотографувати,  те що сподобалося. Спочатку їй нестерпно хочеться поритися в наплічнику та закурити цигарку.  Та потім Серсея захоплюється. Вона спостерігає крізь оптику фотоапарата за Сансою. Здається вона ніколи не помиляється. Легко відштовхується від пружного асфальту ступнею, завжди вчасно хапає дошку та в протилежному напрямку робить вигин, щоб втримати рівновагу. Коса Санси, ніби змія розвивається в різні боки, коли вона зі швидкістю зіїзджає донизу.  Легка, наче пір’їнка та прудка, наче гірський струмок.  Через дві години під похмурим сонцем, оголошують перерву і вони зустрічаються біля столику з напоями.

________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Я Серсея, - вона протягує руку та помічає, що Санса втомилася. На щоках ледь помітно грає рум’янець, волосся під шоломом спітніло і липне на лоба та шию. Грудна клітина важко піднімається.

\- Санса, мені дуже приємно, - в неї такий гарний голос, що Серсі навіть забуває про що їм потрібно розмовляти.

\- Перепочинемо, чи зустрінемося після всього? – Серсі по діловому задає питання.

\- Так можна, - Старк стискає плечима, та прямує в тінь, в напрямку парку.

Серсі плететься за дівчиною в неї легка хода, тому до лавочки вони добираються швидко. Санса плюхається, опирає дошку об лавку, і відкриває пляшку мінералки. Запрокидує голову та робить три величезних жадібних ковтка. Серсея розуміє, що вона хоче взяти у неї не лише інтерв’ю і це так тупо, адже Санса Старк ще дівчинка, що вчиться на юристку.

\- Як ти вирішила цим зайнятись? – все ж професійні звички не так легко, пригнітити.

\- Думала ми відпочинемо, - Санса знімає шолом,  та витирає ліктем піт з чола.

Серсі тре скроні, морщить брови з жалем.

\- Вибач.

\- Норм, - дівчина грається кришкою з під пляшки, вертить її в пальцях, та ні-ні кидає погляди на спантеличену Серсі.

Серсея дістає з наплічника жуйку, щоб чимось заняти рота та не ставити питань.

\- Лимонна, - очі Сансі випромінюють, якусь дитячу радість.

\- Пригощайся, - вона так і не куштую жуйку натомість протягує її дівчині напірозпаковану.

\- Люблю лимони,  - Санса бере одразу дві пластівки і розжовує.

В повітрі прогрітому сонцем дуже швидко розповсюджується хімічний запах лимона. Повисає тиша, але вона не незграбна. Серсея п’є свою кокосову воду і споглядає за тим, як Санса лопає та дує знову бульбашки з жувальної гумки.

\- Пішли, - легко зводиться на ноги дівчина та підбирає дошку.

\- Скоро будуть дівчатка-підлітки виступати, деяких з них я навчала.

Серсі раптом розуміє, що вона була не права, що до Санси. Це підтверджується, коли вона бачить, як щиро Санса вболіває за всіх дівчат, як вони обступають її, змикаючи коло з обійм. Яким завзяттям  запалені їх очі.

Коли Санса стоїть біля неї, закинув свого скейта на плече та дивиться уважно, у Серсеї це викликає, якесь приємне передчуття, тому вона пропонує піти до кавярні. Oren's Daily Roast схожа на невеличкий акваріум, цілком прозора вітрина, якийсь чолов’яга втикає в свій стільниковий .

Санса замовляє собі зелений чай, а Серсея незмінну каву.  Вони сідають на високі стільчики вдалечині.

\- Так, чому саме скейтбордінг? – нарешті питає Серсі.

Санса веде носом над стаканчиком з чаєм, ховає за ним обличчя на декілька секунд, а потім розпочинає розповідь.

Вона уважно слухає не перебиває, іноді в паузах ставлячи скеровуючи питання.  Серсея ловить себе на тому, що впродовж всього інтерв’ю,  тримала за руку Санса. Здавалося вона не помітила цього.

\- Слухай, - слова не слухаються, схожі на каміння, що вона проштовхує крізь горлянку.

Санса закидає дошку на плече і направляється до дверей.

\- Сансо, я можу тебе провести, - Серсеї думає, що це звучить жалюгідно, що Санса попри те, що розповіла сильна дівчина.

Санса дивиться і киває, мовчки виходить, ніби знає, що за нею підуть.

Серсі нарешті запалює цигарку. Дівчина дивиться зацікавлено та киває підборіддям в бік провулку.

\- Я теж хочу цигарку, - вона так просто це промовляє ніби це щось звичне.

Серсея думає, що їй шкідливо, але в провулки ніхто не побачить. Дошка з грохотом прислоняється до стіни. Санса опирається об стіну лопатками та простягає руку до Серсеї, вихоплює напівскурену цигарку. У Серсі серце виплигує з грудей, від дотику її пальців.

\- Ти мені подобаєшся? – раптом говорить Санса.

Серсея думає, що їй почулося. Дівчина дивиться просто в очі і робить затяжку, випускаючи дим вже в трохи морозне весняне повітря вулиці.

\- А я тобі? – вона схиляє голову на плече.

Серсея помічає, як недопалок робить дугу та летить кудись убік.

\- Ти чудова, - вона дійсно так вважає і Серсея вже готова сказати але, адже…

Санса стискає руку, ніби попереджаючи оте її «але». Серсея думає «на біса» та піддається до дівчини, вдихаючи від неї запах лимону та нікотину. Накриває її вуста своїми. Санса відповідає на поцілунок, відчуває смак міцної кави на корені язику. Вона закидає на її плечі руки, ніби тільки цього і чекала. Серсея  перехоплює ініціативу, прикусує нижню губу зубами. Санса штовхається своїми стегнами в її стегна, шарудить руками по спині. Наплічник  гучно падає до їх ніг. Але Серсея не звертає на це уваги, хоч там і дорога фотокамера.  Вона розриває поцілунок, та облизує бліду наче крейда шкіру шиї, збирає сіль від промайнувшого дня та відчуває вібрацію стогонів, що зароджуються в горлі дівчини. Санса вигинає шию, для кращого доступу та намагається притиснути до себе її, ніби закритися Серсеєю від усього світу. Серсі прикусує ключицю, маже своїм обличчям по півкулі грудей, відчуваючи затверділу бубочку соска. Санса стогне протяжно, коли вона охоплює губами сосок крізь два прошарки тканини футболки та спортивного ліфу. Серсея опирається однією рукою на стіну, а іншу руку просовує за джинси, пальці плутаються в застібці. Санса допомагає їй. Серсея зариває пальці в її лобкове волосся та  піднімає голову зустрічаючи погляд дівчини. У Санси широко розчахнуті очі, в її погляді змішалися насолода та недовіра, ніби вона щось таке відчула в перше. Серсея не аналізує, а знову цілує, на цей раз м’яко торкається її вуст. Середнім пальцем заглиблюючись далі, намацуючи бугорок клітору. Санса на якусь мить ціпеніє і Серсі розриває поцілунок, дивиться в ї напівпримружені очі та прибирає руку з її джинсів.

\- Що сталося?

Санса видихає, не готова наразі відповідати, намагається ковтнути побільше повітря.

Серсея відчуває жаль за цим своїм поривом, а ще злість на дурість ситуації та себе.

\- Поїхали до мене, - нарешті видає дівчина і додає: - тут прохолодно.

Така собі відмазка Серсея вагається, бо нащо їй взагалі це потрібно. Їй бо ще статтю ввечері сдавати, авжеж це лайно собаче, теж відмазки в дусі Ланістер.

 

Однокімнатна квартира в Брукліні зустрічає їх напівтемрявою. Санса стискає руку Серсеї так, ніби дівчинка, що веде дорослу показати свої дитячі скарби. Вона не заперечує. Серсея ледь не перечіплюється об щось, що виявляється ще одним скейтом, болючий зойк виривається з її горла. Дівчина відпускає її руку.

\- Вибач, - в неї таке засмучене обличчя.

\- Світло увімкни, - шипить Серсея та намагається розтерти забитий палець, прогнати біль.

Лампи денного світла ріжуть білим очі. Серсея допитливо підмічає все і обережно складене взуття в шафі для взуття, розкриту упаковку  жувальних ведмежат, що стоїть на ній з гори. Ключницю в вигляді старовинного фентезійного замку, на яку Санса вішає ключі. Маленькі двері з табличкою «Біологічна небезпека», туди видворяються шолом, скейти та захисні обладунки для скейтингу. І те як Санса нервово заправляє пасмо волосся за своє рожеве вушко.

Серсі раптом розуміє, що вона єдина тут цілком доросла і каже: - Якщо ти не хочеш, я можу поїхати додому. Ти нічого мені не винна.

Вона не каже про статтю,  тому що  хоче залишитись насправді, але вона знає, що це залежить не від неї наразі.

\- Не їдь, - каже дівчина, розвертається усім тілом до неї  та бере в долоні її обличчя, цілує.

Цілунок несміливий, але солодкий. Її губи обіймають ніжно верхню губу жінки. Серсея відповідає, кладе руки на тонку талію і притискає її до себе.  Санса задкує в кімнату, утягуючи її за собою. Штовхає на ліжко і лягає поруч, підперши щоку рукою. Пестить долонею шию, спостерігаючи за її реакцією з під вій. Серсея вигинає шию та думає, що вона неймовірна. В Санси такий цікавий та жадібний вираз обличчя, вона задирає футболку, схиляється цілує голу шкіру на грудях, відчуваючи вустами, як б’ється серце. Серсея гладить її по рудим косам, футболка неприємно давить на шию. Санса, ніби відчуває це та починає стягувати з неї одяг повільно, ніби запитуючи « а чи дозволиш». Серсея допомагає їй з одягом, вони роздягають одна одну в чотирі руки. Санса червоніє і затамовує подих, коли бачить оголену жінку. Серсея посміхається та простягає руки до неї, притиснути до себе. Санса облизує шию волого, пекуче, проводить лише їй відомі візерунки на її шкірі. Хапає та трохи прикусує вишневий сосок, повторює дію на іншому, натхнена зітханням. Серсі   ковзає своїми руками по спині і їй так солодко, і повітря стає таким щільним, що вона дихає короткими вдихами.  Пальці дівчини не сміливо гладять її мякий живіт, спускаючись до низу. Серсея скеровує їх вниз к свої піхві, накриває долоню. Санса дивиться їй в очі, коли її пальці пестять її нижні губу, збираючи природну змазку. Серсея розкриває очі широко, її рот схожий на червону літеру «О». І цей звук «О» «Ох!» виривається на волю, коли вказівний палець дівчини на ходить бугорок клітору. Трохи натиснути, а потім обвести навколо, щоб знову почути цей її звук. Ноги Серсеї слабнуть та розкидаються по різні боки на ліжку. Санса просовує своє коліно між ними, та треться своїми стегнами о її стегно. Дихаючи крізь зуби. Серсея втискається своїми пальцями її в поперек, заохочуючи. Гаряче дихання Санси опалює їй вухо. Серсея перемикається на себе, усвідомлює, що в неї дихання не ліпше, що в голові жодної думки, лише приємна дзвінка порожнеча, яку розбавляють стогони Санси. В грудях так важко і палко ніби в них лава. Збудження бурлить в її тілі, м’язи живота скорочуються, ноги тремтять і вона відчуває судороги свого оргазму.  Санса натискає своїми стегнами на її стегно щільніше та різкіше, упирається чолом в груди, її плечі здригаються і вона завмирає. Серсея гладить її по плечах і шепоче якусь солодку дурню в її розпатлане волосся.

\- Моя хороша, моя чудова дівчинка.

Санса відкочується обабіч Серсеї, затримує руки на її талії. Серсі так гарно, що вона не хоче навіть рухатись. Тиша затоплює вуха чутно лише, як дівчина намагається вирівняти своє дихання. Вона нарешті ставить питання, яке її хвилює найбільше.

\- Я залишуся у тебе поспати?

Тонкі брові Санси піднімаються в подиві.

\- Так.

\- Зазвичай, - каже Серсея і вона каже правду: - моїм партнеркам на роботу і їм хочеться відпочити.

\- Лайно, універ, - Санса заривається носом в вигин її шиї.

Серсея сміється. Дівчина піднімає голову.

\- Можеш залишитись, якщо ти мене розбудиш.

Серсеї кортить спитати чи це у неї вперше цей досвід, але ж вона не мужик, щоб про таке питати.

\- Знаєш, це в мене вперше з дівчиною, - зізнається Санса та ховає очі.

Серсея бере її обличчя в свої долоні.

\- Це нормально і все було дійсно чудово.

Дурнуваті слова не рятують від незручності зізнання, але цілунок, що дарує Серсея, мабуть.

Санса пірнає в ніжність, що їй пропонують і вже засинаючи бурмотить: - Тре буде повторити.

 

В середу ввечері в New York post виходить стаття.

_**Скейтерка Нью Йорка Санса Старк розповідає про мотивацію та що спонукало її займатися цим.** _

_Санса Старк схожа на дівчину сусідку, яка легко находить спільну мову з усіма, і здається ніколи не хмуриться. Але її історія не така вже й проста. Санса каже, я взагалі не роздивлялася цей вид спорту, як щось серйозне. В мене був дуже нелегкий період в житті, після випускного.  Я пережила зґвалтування,  в мене була важка депресія і дошка, яку подарувала мені сестра, на шістнадцятиріччя просто пилилася в коморі. Мені так набридли всі ці розпитування «чи зі мною все добре». Те що до мене всі ставляться, як до порцелянової, і переслідування в он-лайні, що я засадила гарного хлопці до тюряги, що я просто хотіла втекти від усього. І втечею став скейтбордінг, спочатку в середині літа, я просто ходила дивитись на інших, і пробувала деякі трюки. Після декількох невдалих спроб я придбала захист. А к кінцю літа, я вже життя своє не могла уявити без дошки. Я спробувала себе на змаганнях і протягом трьох років, побувала на найбільших чемпіонатах в США по скейтбордінгу. Зараз веду групу дівчат підлітків, і дівчат з важких родин. Їх емоції просто незабутні, коли я дивлюся на них, я згадую своє вперше. Пам’ятаю, як в Дакоті на GRO віддала свою дошку дівчинці десяти років, бо вона свою загубила. Її виростила бабуся і вони ледь нашкребли на одну. Пам’ятаю, як потім таж бабуся зв’язалася зі мною та подякувала, спитала куди можна мені перевести гроші за дошку. Її онука виграла підліткові змагання та грошову допомогу. Згодом для мене GRO ці змагання, поміч людям стала чимось більшим ніж просто уподобанням та дозвіллям.  Я дуже вдячна засновниця Пейн Тейлор за те що вона його відкрила, за те що вона дала змогу різним дівчатам стати частиною чогось більшого.  Я більше не та дівчина, що засадила того гарного хлопця в тюрягу.  Я це я._

 

__

 


End file.
